


你未来的我

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Uchi Hiroki/Yamashita Tomohisa





	你未来的我

如果我们相互欺骗谁，谁都不会知道。

Pchan：

拜启，

我照着你说的，提前半个小时做完了卷子离开了考场，就如同你在上一封里写的那一幕一样，太阳的余韵反射在刚下过雨的水池边，虚幻的彩虹只出现了几瞬变消失了，实在是美极了。这景色大概只有我一个人独享，关于这点我要谢谢你。很庆幸遇见了你，我们的相遇多少是含着偶然的成分，如果不是那一封投错的信，我想我们是永远都不可能相遇的。

我也知道我们并不是同一个时空的人，你已全部知晓我的一切，甚至是我的未来。而我却连你的名字都不知道，这对我来说是不是有些不公平呢，如果不愿告之也并不强求。

那么下一步该怎么做呢？

以上

内

小内：

拜启，

半个月后的你会有一次面试的机会，当时的你没有抓住好这个机会，他放弃了，但也正因如此他才和我相遇了，我们才会相爱。可是，我真的希望现在的你能够好好把握这个机遇，它可以让你慢慢成长起来。你的命运也将会因此改变，试着去做一件事，总比不试要好。

我正和未来的你在一起，我们生活的很好，呵呵，别看我们过了花甲，未来的你依旧和我一起在夕阳下散步，甚至像年轻时那般牵着彼此的手，永不放开。至于我的名字，我也早已忘记，但是未来的你喜欢叫我pchan，所以也请你这么称呼我吧，不用在意辈分，总有一天，你也会遇见我。

其实对你来说，未来并不遥远，过去的我和未来的你也曾希望过时间能够过的快些，快点长大，然而超出预料的成长却让我们意识到了时光的洪流是多么可怕，那个时候我们会希望时间慢一些，可已于事无补。

现在很高兴能穿越时空的隧道，找寻到你，未来的你也非常想念，他只是还未整理好心情以及恰当的字句，现在的信皆由我代写，相信有一天，他也会提笔写信给你的。我一直在他的身边鼓励着。

以上  
忠实于未来的你的我

Pchan：

拜启，

原来，真的能穿越时间，那么，现在的生存还有什么意义呢？既然知晓了未来，那现在我所做的一切，又有什么价值呢，最终依然会归结到同一个原点。

你所写到的那个机会，被我放弃了，我想要为自己好好活一次，我不要再听任何人的话，我要过自己想要的生活。

可以的话，也请继续通信吧，我想知道未来的我是否安好。

以上

内

小内：

拜启，

无论你做了什么选择，都相信你有你自己的想法。

我们已经老了，或许再过不久就要离开这个世界。之后的路我无法再告诉你，希望你用自己的方式走下去。先前你说知道了未来有什么意义呢，确实，它只能徒增你的不快，即使回到过去，重新走一遍原来的路，大部分依然会选择同样的岔道口，重复先前的每一步，只是，所遇见的人不同而已。未来的你便遇到了我。现在的你将会遇见谁呢？

希望你会好好的，拥有自己的全新生活。  
那个时候，我们也该死去了。

以上

忠实于未来的你的我

Pchan：

拜启，

这是不是最后一封回信呢，我不知道。虽然我始终没能和未来的我通信，但是通过他爱的你，我知道我们的心意已经传达，关于这点，就该好好感谢你。

而我在这里也将祝福你们。

我会带着未来的我未完的梦活下去……

你也不是一个人了。

以上

内

他曾经许愿说过，想要变成一只飞鸟。

所以当小内跟随山下一起跳下去的时候，没有一点后悔。

在空中的飞行的感觉很好。

哪怕只有几瞬这么短暂。

没有人会变成飞鸟。

END  
2008-9-5


End file.
